


Spousal Confession

by rankurogane



Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankurogane/pseuds/rankurogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah kasus pembunuhan terjadi di kota, dan tampaknya semua bukti mengarah pada sang istri. Tapi sepertinya kesalahan berada di tangan sang suami...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spousal Confession

_Apakah engkau pernah merasa takut…?_  
_histeria yang merebak tanpa kekang_  
_yang berawal dari sudut gelap dalam kesan_

 _Lucu memang, karena masa telah berlalu_  
_tapi rasa itu selalu mencumbu_  
_bagai iblis dalam relung angan_  
_tertawa lepas di atas siksa dan ajal_

Wanita di depanku tersenyum getir. Ia memilin sapu tangan di pangkuannya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak panik. Tapi di mataku, ia bagaikan seekor ikan yang diangkat dari air. Ia tak henti-hentinya menghela napas sementara bulir keringat menetes di sisi wajahnya, dan aku mulai berpikir mungkin lebih baik baginya jika sesi kali ini kusudahi saja.

“ _Madame_ , jika engkau merasa sedang tidak sehat…” aku mulai mengutarakan maksudku, tapi gerakan kepalanya langsung menghentikanku.

“Tidak apa-apa,” sahutnya lemah. “Aku bisa mengatasi ini,”

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursiku menuju cabinet minuman di sudut ruangan. Aku membuka pintunya, dan menarik sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan bening kecoklatan dan dua buah gelas kecil, menuangkan isinya, lalu meletakkannya di hadapan wanita itu.

“ _Brandy,_ ” sahutku saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Masih tampak bekas lebam di pelipis kanan dan luka-luka lain di wajahnya. “Minumlah sedikit. Mungkin akan membuat anda merasa lebih tenang,”

“Terima kasih,” ia menerima gelasnya, tapi tak kunjung meminum isinya.

Sambil lalu aku menegak isi gelasku, dan kembali menekuni berkas yang kutinggalkan di kursiku. Di hadapanku, duduk seorang wanita ringkih, dengan tubuh mungil dan wajah pucat yang tampak selalu ketakutan. Ia memiliki rambut ikal berwarna gelap sebahu dengan poni yang membingkai wajahnya dengan sangat baik, terlalu baik bahkan, sampai aku dapat membayangkan kecantikannya yang polos jika saja matanya tidak terus menerus melirik dengan gelisah.

Saat itu ia mengenakan setelan sopan berupa atasan blous gading sederhana dengan pita berwarna senada yang menjuntai dari lehernya, dan rok rimpel selutut berwarna coklat gelap. Dipadu dengan sepatu santai warna khaki dan tas tangan sederhana dengan nuansa senada, ia tampak anggun sekaligus bersahaja. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti istri seorang abdi negara kebanyakan. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menduga apa yang sudah dialami wanita ini selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Suatu bentuk pelecehan yang sangat terselubung, yang lebih sering dikenal dengan sebutan _marital rape_.

Ya, saat pertama kali aku mendengar istilah itu di kampus dulu, aku juga mengerutkan keningku dalam-dalam. Bagi seorang bocah yang tumbuh dalam keluarga yang dapat dikatakan cukup terpelajar dan harmonis, sejak kecil aku diajari bahwa dasar pernikahan adalah kasih, antara sepasang manusia yang secara sadar memutuskan untuk menghadapi waktu hidup mereka bersama-sama. Jika pun nanti pertentangan itu ada, pastinya memiliki jalan keluar yang akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, tanpa harus mengorbankan keutuhan rumah tangga mereka, karena mereka paham benar akan konsekuensi berkeluarga. Kala itu, inilah paham yang ada dalam benakku. Tidak pernah terbesit sebelumnya bahwa kadang, keharmonisan itu hanya kepalsuan yang tampak di saat mata para tetangga awas mencari celah. Salah satunya adalah _marital rape_ ini.

Bentuk pelecehan ini benar ada, dan bahkan lebih jarang dibicarakan jika dibandingkan dengan bentuk pelecehan yang lain, karena memang dilakukan oleh orang terdekat korban. Tentunya tidak ada yang mau membahas tentang perkosaan yang ia alami kan? Apalagi jika itu dilakukan oleh suaminya sendiri.

Aku kembali menekuni berkasnya. Kasusnya sendiri tampak seperti kasus umum pembunuhan tak disengaja dengan alasan membela diri. Dalam bundle di pangkuanku tertera jelas, bahwa malam itu suaminya menerjang masuk ke dalam kediamannya dalam keadaan mabuk, dan langsung menelanjangi istrinya di teras rumah. Ia lari ke dapur, suaminya mengejar. Ia berteriak minta tolong, suaminya membungkam mulutnya dan menindihnya. Ia gelagapan mencari benda apapun yang dapat ia lemparkan pada babi berahi itu, suaminya memukulnya, bukan hanya dengan bogem, juga dengan alas potong yang kebetulan tergeletak di atas meja dapur di sebelah mereka. Kebetulan pisau yang tadinya ia pakai untuk memasak ikut terjatuh bersama alas potong. Ia mengambil pisau, menggenggamnya erat di depan dadanya, dan saat berikutnya suaminya menerjang ke arahnya, pisau itu sukses menusuk dada babi itu. Simpel, ini kasus pembelaan diri yang sangat biasa.

Pernyataan wanita ini juga didukung oleh banyak bukti di TKP. Dari kesaksian para tetangga juga sudah dipastikan pasangan ini memang selalu ribut, dan sang suami adalah tipe yang sangat cepat marah dan ringan tangan, juga suka menindas istrinya. Bahkan, salah satu tetangga yang sangat perhatian mengatakan, tidak pernah wanita ini tampak tanpa terlihat ada luka di tubuhnya, terutama di wajah dan lengannya. Tapi, satu hal yang membuatku penasaran adalah bagaimana ia dapat bertahan begitu lama? Mengapa?

“Apakah anda sudah merasa lebih baik?” tanyaku. “Maafkan aku. Kami benar-benar kekurangan anggota perempuan di kota ini,”

“Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Aku mengerti, toh ini juga untuk kebaikanku,” sahutnya tanpa menoleh. “Hanya saja… Aku…”

“Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun kepada anda, _Madame_ ,” sahutku, sangat mengerti ketakutan yang terdengar dalam suaranya. “Engkau bisa pegang kata-kataku,”

“Baiklah,” suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan lirih. Ia lalu menegak _brandy_ yang kuberikan beberapa saat lalu dalam sekali teguk, lalu menatapku dengan penuh tekad. “Silakan dimulai,”

***

“Nama gadis anda, _Madame_ Heatherway?” Aku mengambil pena dan mulai menulis, sementara sebuah mikrofon di sebelahnya menyala, siap untuk merekam semua pernyataan yang akan dilontarkannya.

“Zurrakov, Leena Zurrakov,”

“Rusia?” sahutku sambil lalu.

“Budapest,” sahutnya mengagetkanku. Aku menatapnya dan untuk sesaat wajah itu memancarkan kerinduan mendalam, seakan ia sedang bernostalgia bersama kenangan yang sangat manis setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam nestapa. “Aku berasal dari sisi Pest,”

“Kota kembar yang cantik memang,” aku mengangguk, lebih karena aku merasa harus menghormati wanita itu. “Apa yang membawa anda ke sudut Nashville yang sepi?”

“Karena Harold membawaku ke sini,”

Aku tertegun. Dalam bundle di tanganku, wanita ini baru saja berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh delapan, dan ia sudah berumah tangga selama sepuluh tahun. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Memang delapan belas tahun sudah dianggap cukup dewasa, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ada seorang remaja imigran berumur delapan belas tahun yang bisa lolos tanpa masalah dari pengecekan surat-surat di bagian imigrasi. Ia bahkan masih lebih muda empat tahun dariku saat ini.

Aku menghela napas. Kasus yang menarik memang, jadi aku langsung menutup berkas di pangkuanku dan memusatkan perhatianku pada pernyataannya. Mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan kisah yang menarik dari kasus ini.

“Ceritakan padaku semua tentang Harold,” aku kembali menuang _brandy_ ke dalam gelas kami, lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah meja kecil di sebelahnya untuk mematikan alat perekam di atasnya. “Siapa dia sebelum menjadi suami anda? Bagaimana perangainya dulu dan sekarang? Bagaimana ia dalam pekerjaannya? Hal-hal kecil tentangnya. Tolong ceritakan semuanya padaku,”

Ia menatapku tak percaya. Dengan menanyakan hal ini, aku sudah menyalahi peranku sebagai penyidik karena meminta seorang tertuduh untuk menceritakan hal yang mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasusku sekarang ini, tanpa ada jejak rekam. Itu berarti aku dapat dikatakan membantunya untuk menyembunyikan pernyataan atau bukti apapun yang mungkin ada, dan ia tahu benar akan hal ini. Tapi aku tak peduli. Bagiku, kasus ini begitu jelas permasalahannya. Alur kisahnya juga sudah dapat aku bayangkan, bahkan tanpa menutup mata. Aku lebih tertarik pada mengapa ia bisa bertahan, hidup bersama seekor babi tanpa perasaan yang menyiksanya setiap hari selama sepuluh tahun. Lagipula, ia sepertinya lebih tenang dalam bercerita tanpa adanya alat perekam.

“Yakinkah Tuan?” ia masih menatapku dengan matanya yang besar saat aku meraih alat perekam di sebelahnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci di meja kecil itu. “Bukankah itu dapat membahayakan posisi Tuan sebagai penyidik?”

“Yah, aku akan nantinya membutuhkan pertolonganmu untuk memalsukan sesi bincang-bincang kita hari ini, kalau anda tidak keberatan, _Madame,_ ” aku mengaku, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum untuk mencairkan keadaan. “Tapi sebagai penyidik, aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan semua saksi, juga tertuduh, termasuk mental mereka. Dan, karena menurutku anda adalah korban dalam kasus ini, aku berpikir mungkin sedikit waktu untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesah akan berguna bagi kestabilan jiwa anda saat nanti anda harus bersaksi di pengadilan,”

Ia menundukkan kepala, tampak malu sekaligus lega, dan kembali memilin sapu tangannya. Tindakannya itu membuatku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sebelum ia duduk di kursi itu, sebuah mikrofon lain sudah menyala dan akan terus menyala sampai sesi ini berakhir. Aku melirik pena perak yang tergeletak dalam sebuah kotak berlapis beludru di ujung meja kerja tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, dan sedikit berharap mikrofon kecil yang menempel di kepalanya entah bagaimana, tak dapat berfungsi selama sesi ini berlangsung.

“Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku di Pest,” ia memulai. “Ayahku adalah seorang pembuat roti. Ibuku meninggal dunia saat aku berumur tiga tahun,”

“Aku turut berduka cita,” sahutku berbasa-basi.

“Terima kasih, Tuan,” sahutnya sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya.

“Aku mengenal Harold saat aku dan teman-temanku mengadakan darmawisata ke Yunani. Di sana kami berjumpa dengan sekelompok mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan studi masalah ekonomi di beberapa negara eropa, dan Harold adalah satu dari kelompok itu. Ia ingin membandingkan masalah ekonomi yang dihadapi oleh Yunani dan Hungaria, dan beberapa hal yang saat itu tidak kumengerti. Jadi, ketika kami kembali ke Budapest, Harold dan beberapa temannya ikut serta. Itulah awal perkenalan kami. Setelah berteman baik dan sesekali pergi bersama selama enam bulan, ia pamit pada ayahku untuk kembali ke negara asalnya, dan bermaksud untuk membawaku serta,”

“Dan ayahmu mengijinkan?”

Ia mengangguk.

“Ayahku melihat kebahagiaan di wajahku saat itu, dan ia pun melepasku. Lagipula, jarang bagi gadis-gadis Hungaria sepertiku untuk pergi melihat dunia dan saat akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hijrah ke benua baru, ia pun melepasku, meski dengan berlinang air mata,”

“Awalnya semua terasa indah. Kami menikah di Pest. Ia lalu membawaku ke dunia baru, menyelesaikan pendidikannya, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup baik dan aku akhirnya memiliki rumah kami sendiri, di sini. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti, sampai kami mengetahui kalau kami tidak bisa punya anak. Hal ini membuat Harold tenggelam dalam minuman keras,”

“Ya, alcohol,” sahutku datar. “Manusia selalu menunjukkan perangai buruknya jika mereka jatuh dalam ketergantungan pada alcohol,”

 “Sungguh, Tuan, Harold tidak jahat,” ia terisak. “Ia bukanlah monster. Semua itu hanyalah pengaruh buruk dari minuman keras,”

“Aku mengerti. Tolong lanjutkan,”

“Baiklah,” ia meremas sapu tangannya dengan canggung sebelum melanjutkan. “Semenjak itu, hubungan kami mulai memburuk. Harold tak lagi memperbolehkanku menghubungi ayah, dan semua hubungan dengan tetangga menjadi sangat terbatas karena ia menjadi sangat pencemburu. Harold juga selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia mulai meracau dan membentak. Tidak jarang juga ia akan memukulku. Kadang ia akan mengikatku dan memaksaku melakukan…”

“Aku mengerti. Tak perlu dikatakan kalau memang anda tidak nyaman, _Madame,_ ”

“Yah, begitulah,” lanjutnya. “Awalnya memang hanya berupa paksaan. Aku mengerti. Meski aku tidak menyukainya, tapi ia suamiku. Seperti istri pada umumnya, sudah seharusnya aku melayani suamiku. Tapi semakin lama, perangainya semakin buruk. Ia juga semakin kasar dan beringas. Sering kali ia memukulku berulang-ulang sebelum menggantungku di loteng semalaman, tanpa pakaian. Ia memiliki… kegemaran tersendiri terhadap… bagaimana aku dapat mengatakannya… bercak lebam pada kulitku,”

“Maksud anda, dia sengaja memukul anda karena luka-luka anda membuatnya lebih bergairah?” aku pernah membaca tentang beberapa kegemaran seks yang bisa dianggap aneh bagi sebagian orang, tapi ini keterlaluan. Selain dianggap sebagai kekerasan domestic, kegemaran seks seperti ini sangat berbahaya karena kadang mereka tidak sadar kalau pasangannya sudah berada di ambang batas kekuatan mereka, apalagi jika dilakukan dalam keadaan mabuk. Mereka bisa tanpa sadar membunuh pasangannya saat sedang berhubungan.

Ia mengangguk. “Ia juga sering membakar jari-jari kakiku, merantaiku di tempat tidur dan mencekikku saat kami melakukan hal itu. Ia sering memaksaku melakukan oral, dan memaksaku menelan semuanya. Ia akan menendangku jika aku memuntahkan setetes saja. Pernah suatu kali ia menyiram dadaku dengan lilin panas dan menggunakan… alat bantu getar… Ia juga pernah memaksaku melakukan itu sambil menusukkan seekor landak pada… maafkan aku, aku tak mampu melanjutkannya,”

“Tunggu,” aku menggeleng tak sabar. Ceritanya terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Mengapa ia membiarkan binatang itu melakukan semua itu padanya adalah pertanyaan terbesar yang masih belum kumengerti. “Pernahkah anda melaporkan perbuatannya pada pihak berwajib?”

“Tidak,”

“Mengapa?”

“Karena ia adalah satu-satunya tempatku untuk pulang,” kali ini jawabannya membuatku tersentak. “Aku tidak bisa melaporkan keluargaku sendiri, terlebih lagi dalam kondisiku saat ini. Merantau di tanah asing,”

“Jadi itu yang membuatmu bertahan tinggal bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir?” tanyaku tak percaya. “Hanya itu? Karena ia adalah satu-satunya keluargamu?”

“Karena aku mencintainya, dan karena aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi lebih baik,” sahutnya sambil tersenyum. “Tanpanya, aku sudah lama lenyap. Mungkin aku sudah membunuh diriku sendiri lama sebelum hal ini terjadi,”

Aku terhenyak di kursiku. Benar adanya ungkapan yang dulu pernah kubaca dalam sebuah novel milik ibuku yang mengatakan jika hati wanita sedalam samudra. Mereka mampu menyembunyikan luka jiwa yang begitu besar. Luka itu memang tak akan pernah sembuh, tapi mereka dapat menutupinya sampai tak ada awam yang menyadarinya. Sangat sulit membayangkan betapa banyak nestapa yang telah mendera tubuh mungil di hadapanku, dan lebih sulit lagi membayangkan bagaimana ia dapat menyembunyikan semua itu, baik luka fisik maupun luka mentalnya.

“Baiklah,” aku kembali menuangkan _brandy_ ke dalam gelas kami, dan menawarkannya pada wanita itu yang ditolaknya dengan sangat sopan. “Adakah yang mungkin ingin anda katakan lagi, _Madame_?”

“Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk saat ini, Tuan,” sahutnya. Ia lalu melirik meja dimana aku menyimpan alat perekam itu. “Mungkin sekarang kita tinggal memalsukan rekaman anda,”

“Benar juga,” aku mengambil kembali alat perekam dari laci meja itu, dan segera menatanya. “Aku akan meminta anda untuk membaca beberapa penggalan naskah drama ini, hanya untuk memberikan kesan kalau anda tidak dapat melanjutkan tanya jawab kita hari ini. _Silakan dimulai,_ ”

 

Fin

 


End file.
